The Bittersweet Moments
by Damae
Summary: [AU] Para Yamato Ishida era complicado tener una nueva vida en otro país completamente diferente al suyo y trabajar en una pastelería que básicamente no era lo que más le emocionaba en el mundo, pero jamás creyó que se complicaría tanto cuando conociera a su nueva jefa: Mimi Tachikawa.


**Disclaimer:** Digimon pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Bittersweet Moments<strong>

**Capítulo 1º:** _Amarga bienvenida._

* * *

><p>Su rostro adquirió una leve mueca de incertidumbre al ver aquél edificio que sus ojos observaron, sintiendo en la boca de su estómago una sensación de nervios. Jamás en su vida imaginó que viviría la situación que estaba atravesando y, en cierta forma, sentía una gran decepción sobre su persona. Iba a ser una persona famosa; por su voz, por hacer algo que le apasionaba.<p>

Y ahora...estaba en una pastelería de Nueva York para trabajar. ¿Cómo debía sentirse?

Fácil, se sentía como la persona más inepta que había pisado jamás la tierra.

Miró por última vez aquél local, éste era pequeño, blanco y con el nombre en colores verdes y rosados y escrito en una elegante caligrafía que decía _"La Vie En Rose"_ (debía admitirlo, el nombre le causaba gracia). Revisó su reloj por última vez. 07:00 a.m.

Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y por inercia comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de aquella repostería. Miró que una mujer de cabello negro dejaba unos pasteles en el mostrador con sumo cuidado de que ninguno se le cayera. La mujer pareció darse cuenta de su llegada y le llamó la atención, moviendo la mano.

—¡Hasta que llegas! Ve para la trastienda, ahí te dirán lo que debes hacer, ¡rápido que es tu primer día!

Yamato asintió rápidamente y fue a la trastienda, sintiéndose ligeramente nervioso. Cuando finalmente entró pudo observar en la cocina a todos los empleados preparando las masas, pasteles, _cup-cakes_, galletas, budines, entre otros cosas en diferentes mesas alargadas y alrededor de ellos habían repisas llenas de bandejas que a su vez éstas contenían diferentes galletas y _cup-cakes; _también había grandes máquinas y a los costados de ellos se encontraban los hornos. El olor a dulce le llegó a sus fosas nasales e hizo una leve mueca, no le gustaba tanto el olor a dulce.

Era muy empalagoso para él.

—Oye, tú. El rubio —una voz masculina llamó su atención y pudo notar que se trataba de un hombre alto, robusto y de prominente bigote a lo italiano, según él. —¿Eres el nuevo empleado, no? —Yamato con cierta duda asintió. —Pues bien, ponte la chaqueta de los novatos y acompáñame, te enseñaré lo que tengas que saber para hacer un buen trabajo aquí, ¿entendido?

—Sí, señor —dijo el joven asintiendo con la cabeza firme.

—Muy bien, te enseñaré las máquinas primero.

Y así fue como cerca de una hora Yamato se aprendió el uso de las máquinas, luego llegó el turno de cómo preparar las galletas y hasta se pudo dar cuenta que se preparaban también recetas italianas y francesas. Lo bueno es que conocía de la repostería italiana gracias a sus abuelos así que se sentía con ventaja.

Afortunadamente para el joven Ishida no tardó más tiempo y ya estaba con su delantal de color verde manzana que era el que usaban los hombres y el que lo diferenciaba como novato (los hombres experimentados usaban un tono más oscuros). Pudo ver que las mujeres usaban un rosa pálido si se trataban de novatas y un fucsia si eran más profesionales.

Una joven mujer de la misma edad que él le miró con una sonrisa, ella lucía el traje de novata.

—¡Bienvenido, camarada! —dijo alegre, a su lado otro joven sonrió y alzó el pulgar.

Yamato movió la cabeza, correspondiendo a su manera el saludo.

—Gracias, ¿ustedes cuánto hacen que trabajan? —preguntó, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y acercándose a la mesa de los jóvenes que estaban preparando un pastel de chocolate, siguiendo las instrucciones de un libro con imágenes.

—Yo una semana. Y él una y media —contestó la chica, emparejando el pastel bañado en chocolate.

—Si quieres saber algo más no dudes en preguntar —dijo, mirándole de reojo.

—¿Conocen al dueño de...ésto?

La chica finalmente se giró para mirarle, con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Es una mujer y por lo que sé es una mujer de nuestra edad, o cercana —la joven se tocó levemente el pulgar. —Se llama Mimi Tachikawa y es japonesa, sólo que vivió en Estados Unidos toda su adolescencia. Esta pastelería era de sus padres pero ella rápidamente se convirtió en la _Boss_, ya que fue su idea y deseo tener una pastelería propia, y ahora ves; es una de las más hermosas reposterías que se pueden encontrar en New York, New York —rió. —Aunque más que esa información no te puedo decir, Tachikawa a pesar de ser muy conocida no deja mostrar más que lo necesario de su vida, algo contraproducente por su forma de ser —concluyó la joven, volviendo a su trabajo.

Yamato estaba algo sorprendido, pestañeó débilmente y suspiró.

—¿Ella visita la pastelería?

—Muy de vez en cuando, da un poco de miedo, ella es normalmente alegre pero el trabajo lo toma muy en serio, ¡parece una fiera controladora! Es muy perfeccionista y si algo no está como ella quiere... uff, hay que tener cuidado.

El rubio enarcó una ceja y pestañeó. Bien, ahora sabía que debía tener mucho cuidado con hacer bien su trabajo. Además la paga era muy buena y él necesitaba el dinero.

—Hey, rubio. Tú puedes ayudarnos con este pastel de casamiento —llamó la voz de aquél señor que antes le había hablado y el aludido se acercó a él obedientemente. El señor le pasó la manga pastelera y el rubio vio el pastel blanco que debían decorar. Era de tres pisos, uno más pequeño que el otro, completamente en blanco y listo para decorar.

Con cierto nerviosismo comenzó a hacer pequeños espirales con la manga pastelera, el dulce que salía era de un color grisáceo claro y cuando finalmente terminó suspiro. Miró con ojo crítico el pastel y chasqueó la lengua, arrugando levemente el ceño. Revisó la hora en su reloj de muñeca. 10:15 a.m.

—¡Es la _Boss_! —una voz lejana escuchándose temerosa prendió la alarma interna de todas las personas que ahí se encontraban y todos inmediatamente se ubicaron uno al lado del otro, alejados tanto de las mesas como de las paredes.

Yamato, sintiéndose como un idiota, imitó a los demás y de reojo veía en dirección hacia la puerta, esperando la llegada de su jefa.

Y de pronto, abrió la boca. Completamente sorprendido.

Allí venía una hermosa joven de cabello castaño claro, casi como miel que lo tenía atado en una simple trenza que reposaba en uno de sus hombros. Su cuerpo y altura correspondían a la edad que le habían dicho y su piel era de color blanca y ligeramente sonrosada. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fueron sus ojos de color miel que miraban recelosa el lugar donde se encontraban y que miraban de reojo a los demás empleados. Tenía un andar seguro y prepotente.

—Que no te fíe su apariencia...ella es una histérica —le susurraron cerca del oído y las personas a su alrededor trataron de contener la risa, incluso él llegó a reírse.

—No, éste pastel...hay que rehacerlo. No me convence —de pronto la voz de ella sonó, se había detenido a observar el primer pastel que no le gustó, cruzada de brazos y dedicándole una mirada de completo rechazo infantil. —Ése otro está bien, pero deben emparejarle el dulce, hay más de un lado que el otro —la joven jefa señaló con su dedo índice un pastel a su derecha. Y así estuvo, dando las críticas serias a otros dos pasteles hasta detenerse frente al rubio.

Él tragó en seco, la castaña tenía una mirada que se veía altamente prejuiciosa.

—Así que tú eres el nuevo, ¿no? —una leve sonrisa de lado se mostró en aquél rostro que él pensó hasta hace un momento era angelical.

—Sí, jefa...Tachikawa —dijo, no muy convencido de cómo sonó eso.

—Puedes decirme Tachikawa-sensei si gustas —y ella sonrió, y él sintió que le estaba viendo la cara de tonto.

—Como usted más lo prefiera —dijo, enderezándose para verse más digno. Ni aunque fuera su superiora dejaría que lo tratasen así.

—Divertido —dijo ella solamente para dar media vuelta, dándole la espalda.

Él pestañeó, algo estupefacto.

—No está mal para el novato, pero debes controlar el pulso de tu mano... —ante las palabras de la castaña el rubio sintió que respiraba de nuevo. —Pero usa un mejor color, se trata de un pastel de Bodas. No de una funeraria —y pudo escuchar su tono de disgusto, incluso se imaginó que había arrugado la nariz.

—Ahora, todos —Tachikawa se hizo escuchar nuevamente, con la cabeza ladeada y sus brazos cruzados. —Tomen un descanso —y ésta vez sonrió de una manera más dulce. Cosa que dejó al rubio extrañado. Todos agradecieron y con lentitud se encaminaron a la salida, hasta Ishida. —Tú, no... —supo que se refería a él así que con lentitud dio media vuelta.

—Sí, Tachikawa-sensei —dijo con leve sorna, acercándose a su jefa.

—Dime tu nombre —ella se apoyó en una de las mesas y se cruzó de brazos.

Yamato enarcó una ceja.

—¿Usted no lo sabe?

La mujer incluso rió.

—Por supuesto que no, esa clase de papeleo no me entretiene, lo hace el gerente.

—Umh. Ya veo —no pareció convencido. —Ishida, Yamato Ishida —respondió, casi olvidándose que debía decir primero su nombre y luego su apellido.

—Así que también eres japonés —ella movió la cabeza. —Tu nombre me suena de algún lado... —ella sonrió de medio lado. —¡Pues! —y cuando dijo aquello dio un aplauso, con fuerza. —Bienvenido a bordo —le guiñó el ojo de pronto, sólo por diversión suya que hizo que el rubio se removiera un tanto incómodo.

¿Le estaba coqueteando?

—Eemh, gracias —dijo, levemente sonrojado para luego hacer una reverencia japonesa, educadamente.

—Recuerda, un sólo error y no será perdonado, ¡aquí somos duros con los castigos! —Yamato se preguntaba cómo podía decir algo tan horrible con una sonrisa, como si no se tratara de nada. —Ahora vete. Que no te daré más tiempo de descanso, ¡Carpe Diem! —terminó, moviendo su mano derecha como si se despidiera de él para siempre.

El rubio asintió, sintiéndose más que confundido. Salió hacia el jardín donde sus demás compañeros de trabajo descansaban, y la joven y el otro muchacho que le habían hablado de Tachikawa Mimi se acercaron a él.

—¿Tachikawa te tuvo mucho tiempo, no? ¿Qué tal te fue? —preguntó la joven, muy curiosa.

—Raro...

—¿Raro? —el otro joven ladeó la cabeza.

—Ella es rara...

—Quizá le gustaste —dijo finalmente el otro joven, despreocupado.

—¡Qué dices! Si tiene novio la _Boss_ —Yamato la miró sorprendido.

Ni él sabía de ella, ni ella sabía de él.

—¿Cómo?

La joven rió y movió su mano despreocupadamente.

—Bueno, son rumores —musitó la joven.

De pronto el sonido de un fuerte silbato hizo que todos volvieran a entrar a la cocina para seguir trabajando. El rubio se llevaba la mano a la cabeza, pensativo. Todo aquél encuentro con su jefa lo dejó con una sensación amarga en la boca y el pecho, había tenido la "suerte" de verla en su primer día de trabajo y lo había dejado _knock-out_. Además, ¿había dicho que le era familiar?

Movió rápidamente la cabeza, debía dejar aquellos pensamientos de lado. Dejar lo amargo que se sentía y dejarse llevar por el dulce del pastel blanco que debía empezar a acostumbrarse al mismo y a los demás sabores, colores y formas.

No sería ni la primera ni la última vez que se sentiría tan asqueado.

Revisó nuevamente el pastel que había glaseado, y sí. Su jefa tenía razón. Aquello hizo que hiciera una mueca, haría un mejor esfuerzo para la próxima.

* * *

><p>...<p>

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Un nuevo fic Mimato! Sé que debo otros 4, pero no he tenido tiempo (y en serio xD) para pensar en ellos, puesto que estos días ha venido mi mejor amiga estos días y no he tenido tiempo de estar en la pc (y antes porque no sabía cómo seguirlos), esta idea se me formó mirando Cake Boss, y lo consideraba perfecto para Mimi xD además me gusta que sea Yamato el nada exitoso (?) okno. A Mimi como jefa le di la personalidad insoportable (?) que tuvo como princesa de los Otamamon y Gekomon xD peeero, sólo en su trabajo, después es más como la Mimi que amamos (?). Sobre la vida de ambos, eso se sabrá obviamente más adelante.

¡Espero que les haya gustado! La verdad no sé si continuaré ésta historia, sólo fue mi momento de desquite, aunque tardé en completar éste primer capítulo xD Un saludo enorme a todos los que me leen y dejan reviews «3

PD: Izzieeee, éste es el fic que olvidé comentarte xD espero que te guste igualmente. Saluditos «3


End file.
